fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Pastaria
Papa's Pastaria is the 9th game in the Papa Louie's restaurant management series that was released by Flipline Studios on December 9th, 2013. Doan and Utah are the default workers in the game, but players can create their own custom worker as well. The game is set in the town of Portallini, the hometown of the Romano Family. The Winner of Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2013, Hope, makes her official debut as a customer in the game. Customers can now choose either to wait in line (as they have in previous games) or now take a seat in the dining room. Players can now "hire" a second worker (Doan, Utah, or a second Custom Worker), to take orders from customers who choose to place their orders from the dining room. The game has four stations: Order Station, Cook Station, Build Station and Bread Station. Description Become Portallini's primo pasta chef in Papa's Pastaria! It's a destination wedding in the waterfront town of Portallini, home of Papa's Pastaria! You're in charge of Papa's newest restaurant, where you'll take orders, cook noodles, and add sauces and toppings to craft a perfect plate of pasta! Introduction Little Edoardo asks Olga for her hand in marriage, to which Olga accepts. Doan/Utah/Custom Worker receives an invitation to their wedding in Portallini. After mailing the RSVP, he/she tries to reserve a hotel room on the Travel Trout website in Portallini in the spring, only to find that there are no rooms available. Changing the option to "any season", the site offers one room available at Papa's Pastaria. Happy to find the room available, Doan/Utah/Custom worker makes his/her choice. Immediately, the doorbell rings, and a package from Travel Trout is left at the doorstep. Upon opening the package, he/she sees that the box contains the Pastaria uniform, an employee manual, and an airline ticket from Burgerburgh to Portallini via Gondol-Air leaving IMMEDIATELY. Doan/Utah/Custom Worker then realizes that he/she has now been enlisted to work Papa Louie's newest restaurant, much to his/her dismay. New Features *A dining room. Some customers would want to go there, and another worker (Utah, Doan, or Custom worker), will help out by taking and bringing them their orders. This feature is unlocked "a few ranks in" (as quoted by Tony). *Holiday themed clothing. *Adjustable volume settings. *Separate music and sound effect buttons. *The end-of-day minigames will now show the amount of stars players have received (the number of prizes won) by winning the game. If all of the stars are filled, it means that the player has won all of the prizes available. Previews *11/05/2013: Papa's Pastaria is announced! *11/12/2013: The workers are revealed to be Doan and Utah, along with their uniforms! *11/19/2013: Crystal is introduced as a sneak peek. *11/25/2013: Hope wins Kingsley’s Customerpalooza 2013 and is a new customer! *11/26/2013: The Dining Room is announced! *11/27/2013: Holidays are announced to be in the game! *12/02/2013: Sneak Peek: Stations. *12/03/2013: Sneak Peek: Clothing. *12/04/2013: Sneak Peek: New Station!: Bread Station. *12/05/2013: Launch day is announced: December 9th. *12/09/2013: Papa's Pastaria is released! Workers The workers are Doan, Utah and the Custom Worker. The standard worker's uniform consists of a white shirt, green bowtie, a hat with a green ribbon, black trousers or skirt with a green belt. Customers #Allan (Tutorial) #Rita (Comes after tutorial) #Taylor (Day 2) #Robby (Time customer) #Akari (Time customer) #Tony (Rank 2) #Gremmie (Random day) #Clover (Rank 3) #Shannon (Time customer) #Sasha (Rank 4) #Hope (Random day) #Timm (Rank 5) #Marty (Random day) #Rico (Rank 6) #Peggy (Rank 7) #Ivy (Random day) #Wendy (Rank 8) #Penny (Rank 9) #Ninjoy (Random day) #Connor (Random day) #Big Pauly (Rank 10) #Sue (Random day) #Chuck (Rank 11) #Cooper (Random day) #Nevada (Rank 12) #Alberto (Rank 13) #Prudence (Rank 14) #Olivia (Rank 15) #Boomer (Rank 16) #Pinch Hitwell (Rank 17) #Kingsley (Rank 18) #Maggie (Rank 19) #Kayla (Rank 20) #Wally (Rank 21) #Bertha (Rank 22) #Tohru (Rank 23) #Mindy (Rank 24) #Gino Romano (Rank 25) #Nick (Rank 26) #Scooter (Rank 27) #Trishna (Rank 28) #Mitch (Rank 29) #Edna (Rank 30) #Willow (Rank 31) #Kenji (Rank 32) #Professor Fitz (Rank 33) #Foodini (Rank 34) #Sarge Fan (Rank 35) #Hank (Rank 36) #Sienna (Rank 37) #James (Rank 38) #Mandi (Rank 39) #Johnny (Rank 40) #Santa (Rank 41) #Lisa (Rank 42) #Roy (Rank 43) #Bruna Romano (Rank 44) #Matt (Rank 45) #Xandra (Rank 46) #Cecilia (Rank 47) #Yippy (Rank 48) #Captain Cori (Rank 49) #Carlo Romano (Rank 50) #Scarlett (Rank 51) #Zoe (Rank 52) #Greg (Rank 53) #Vicky (Rank 54) #Hugo (Rank 55) #Georgito (Rank 56) #Cletus (Rank 57) #Skyler (Rank 58) #Franco (Rank 59) #Mayor Mallow (Rank 60) #Clair (Rank 61) #Mary (Rank 62) #Little Edoardo (Rank 63) #Olga (Rank 64) #Papa Louie (Rank 65) #'Deano' (Monday) #'Kahuna' (Tuesday) #'Quinn' (Wednesday) #'Crystal' (Thursday) #'Radlynn' (Friday) #'Xolo' (Saturday) #'Jojo' (Sunday) Please note that customers in bold '''are closers. Locals *Crystal (Closer) *Hope *Deano (Closer) *Olivia *Sienna Stations *Order Station *Cook Station *Build Station *Bread Station Ingredients Pastas *Spaghetti (Start) (Pasta Classica) *Macaroni (Start) (Mac Attack) *Gnocchi (Unlocked with Taylor at Day 2) (Gnocchi Fan) *Ravioli (Unlocked with Prudence at Rank 14) (Ravioli Pro) *Fettuccine (Unlocked with Gino Romano at Rank 25) (Fettuccini Fan) *Bowtie (Unlocked with Foodini at Rank 34) (Formal Attire) *Penne (Unlocked with Carlo Romano at Rank 50) (Pass the Penne) *Radiatori (Unlocked with Vicky at Rank 54) (Radiatori Rush) Sauces *Papa's Marinara Sauce(Start) (Papa's Recipe) *Creamy Alfredo Sauce (Start) (Cream of the Crop) *Three Cheese Sauce (unlocked with Tony at Rank 2) (Cheese Please) *Garlic Basil (Unlocked with Mindy at Rank 24) (Garlicious) *Beefy Bolognese (Unlocked with Matt at Rank 45) (Beefy Blast) Toppings *Meatballs (Start) (Meatball Mania) *Mushrooms (Start) (Mushroom Master) *Chicken (Unlocked with Clover at Rank 3) (Chicken Champ) *Sausage (Unlocked with Penny at Rank 9) (Sausage Grinder) *Tomatoes (Unlocked with Olivia at Rank 15) (Tomato Topper) *Shrimp (Unlocked with Kayla at Rank 20) (Shrimp Server) *Clam (Unlocked with Mitch at Rank 29) (Shellfish) *Onion (Unlocked with Sarge Fan at Rank 35) (Onion Wrangler) *Prosciutto (Unlocked with Johnny at Rank 40) (Prosciutto Pro) *Fried Calamari (Unlocked with Captain Cori at Rank 49) (Side of Squid) *Green Pepper (Unlocked with Mayor Mallow at Rank 60) (Green Garnish) Shakers *Parmesan Cheese (Start) (Cheese Champion) *Grated Mozzarella (Unlocked with Sasha at Rank 4) (More Mozzarella) *Crushida Pepper (Unlocked with Big Pauly at Rank 10) (Explosion of Flavor) *Italian Seasoning (Unlocked with Bruna Romano at Rank 44) (Spice Blend) *Black Pepper (Unlocked with Hugo at Rank 55) (Freshly Ground) Breads * Garlic Breadstick (Start) (Warm and Buttery) *Cheesy Bread (Unlocked with Timm at Rank 5) (Cheese Toast) *Foccacia (Unlocked with Alberto at Rank 13) (Grab a Slice) *Poppyseed Roll (Unlocked with Edna at Rank 30) (Poppy Pro) *Crescent Roll (Unlocked with Mandi at Rank 39) (Hot and Flaky) *Pepperoni Bread (Unlocked with Franco at Rank 59) (Pepperoni Pro) Holiday Ingredients Holiday ingredients always consist of 1 pasta, 1 sauce, 1 shaker, and 1 topping. Chilifest *Rico's Chili (Unlocked with Rico at Rank 6) *Cellentani (Unlocked at Day 2 of Chilifest) *Chili Pepper (Unlocked with Peggy at Rank 7) *Cheddar Cheese (Unlocked with Wendy at Rank 8) Summer Luau *Shells (Unlocked with Chuck at Rank 11) *Pineapple Pancetta (Unlocked at Day 2 of Summer Luau) *Lemon Herb (Unlocked with Nevada at Rank 12) *Glazed Ham (Unlocked with Alberto at Rank 13) Starlight Jubilee *Rocket Ragu (Unlocked with Boomer at Rank 16) *Stellini (Unlocked at Day 2 of Starlight Jubilee) *Provolone Stars (Unlocked with Pinch Hitwell at Rank 17) *Blue Cheese (Unlocked with Kingsley at Rank 18) Neptune's Feast *Crab Mezzelune (Unlocked with Wally at Rank 21) *Venetian Vongole (Unlocked at Day 2 of Neptune's Feast) *Creole Rub (Unlocked with Bertha at Rank 22) *Anchovies (Unlocked with Tohru at Rank 23) Gondola 500 *Hurry Curry (Unlocked with Nick at Rank 26) *Mafaldine (Unlocked at Day 2 of Gondola 500) *Fried Ravioli (Unlocked with Scooter at Rank 27) *Garlic Rush (Unlocked with Trishna at Rank 28) Halloween *Vermicelli (Unlocked with Willow at Rank 31) *Purple Pesto (Unlocked at Day 2 of Halloween) *Cauldron Powder (Unlocked with Kenji at Rank 32) *Mussels (Unlocked with Professor Fitz at Rank 33) Thanksgiving *Pumpkin Pomodoro (Unlocked with Hank at Rank 36) *Harvest Tortellini (Unlocked at Day 2 of Thanksgiving) *Roasted Turkey (Unlocked with Sienna at Rank 37) *Crushed Croutons (Unlocked with James at Rank 38) Christmas *Festive Rotini (Unlocked with Santa at Rank 41) *Roasted Romana (Unlocked at Day 2 of Christmas) *Yule Spice (Unlocked with Lisa at Rank 42) *Basil Leaf (Unlocked with Roy at Rank 43) New Year *Midnight Marsala (Unlocked with Xandra at Rank 46) *Rainbow Gramigna (Unlocked at Day 2 of New Year) *Cheese Cubes (Unlocked with Cecilia at Rank 47) *Rainbow Peppercorn (Unlocked with Yippy at Rank 48) Valentine's Day *Valentini (Unlocked with Scarlett at Rank 51) *Heartbeet Arrabbiata (Unlocked at Day 2 of Valentine's Day) *Spiced Saffron (Unlocked with Zoe at Rank 52) *Cherry Tomato (Unlocked with Greg at Rank 53) St. Paddy's Day *Zesty Pesto (Unlocked with Georgito at Rank 56) *Cloveroni (Unlocked at Day 2 of St. Paddy's Day) *Broccoli (Unlocked with Cletus at Rank 57) *Lucky Dust (Unlocked with Skyler at Rank 58) Romano Wedding *Cathedral Carbonara (Unlocked with Clair at Rank 61) *Fiori Risoni (Unlocked at Day 2 of Romano Wedding) *Bouquet Blend (Unlocked with Mary at Rank 62) *Pickled Eggs (Unlocked with Little Edoardo at Rank 63) Holidays (New Holidays in '''BOLD) *'Chilifest' (May) (New!) - Unlocked at Rank 6 with Rico (Favorited by Sasha, Rico, Peggy, Shannon, Wendy, Penny and Big Pauly) *Summer Luau (June) - Unlocked at Rank 11 with Chuck (Favorited by Robby, Gremmie, Chuck, Nevada, Alberto, Prudence and Olivia) *Starlight Jubilee (July) - Unlocked at Rank 16 with Boomer (Favorited by Allan, Hope, Boomer, Pinch Hitwell, Kingsley, Maggie and Kayla) *'Neptune's Feast' (August) (New!) - Unlocked at Rank 21 with Wally (Favorited by Ivy, Connor, Wally, Bertha, Tohru, Mindy and Gino Romano) *'Gondola 500' (September) (New!) - Unlocked at Rank 26 with Nick (Favorited by Rita, Timm, Nick, Scooter, Trishna, Mitch and Edna) *Halloween (October) - Unlocked at Rank 31 with Willow (Favorited by Ninjoy, Willow, Kenji, Professor Fitz, Foodini and Sarge Fan) *Thanksgiving (November) - Unlocked at Rank 36 with Hank (Favorited by Taylor, Cooper, Hank, Sienna, James, Mandi and Johnny) *Christmas (December) - Unlocked at Rank 41 with Santa (Favorited by Marty, Santa, Lisa, Roy, Bruna Romano and Matt) *New Year (January) - Unlocked at Rank 46 with Xandra (Favorited by Akari, Xandra, Cecilia, Yippy, Captain Cori, and Carlo Romano) *Valentine's Day (February) - Unlocked at Rank 51 with Scarlett (Favorited by Sue, Scarlett, Zoe, Greg, Vicky and Hugo) *St. Paddy's Day - (March) Unlocked at Rank 56 with Georgito (Favorited by Clover, Georgito, Cletus, Skyler, Franco, and Mayor Mallow) *'Romano Wedding' (April) (New!) - Unlocked at Rank 61 with Clair (Favorited by Tony, Clair, Mary, Little Edoardo, Olga and Papa Louie) Ranks Shop 'Upgrades' *Doorbell - $30.00 *Cook Booster 1 - $120.00 *Cook Booster 2 - $120.00 *Cook Booster 3 - $120.00 *Cook Booster 4 - $120.00 *Regular Alarm - $80.00 *Al Dente Alarm - $150.00 *Bread Booster 1 - $120.00 *Bread Booster 2 - $120.00 *Golden Spoon - $150.00 *2nd Bread Toaster - $300.00 *Heat Lamp 1 - $175.00 *Heat Lamp 2 - $175.00 'Furniture' *(V) Sm. Valentine Table - $35.00, 10 pts *(V) Md. Valentine Table - $55.00, 20 pts *(V) Lg. Valentine Table - $75.00, 30 pts *(V) Valentine Fence - $30.00, 30 pts *(V) Jukebox - $450.00, 60 pts *(V) Strawberry Gum - $85.00, 20 pts *(S) Sm. Shamrock Table - $35.00, 10 pts *(S) Md. Shamrock Table - $55.00, 20 pts *(S) Lg. Shamrock Table - $75.00, 30 pts *(S) Pot o' Gold - $85.00, 30 pts *(S) McCoy Arcade Game - $450.00, 60 pts *(S) Mint Gum - $85.00, 20 pts *(W) Sm. Wedding Table - $35.00, 10 pts *(W) Md. Wedding Table - $55.00, 20 pts *(W) Lg. Wedding Table - $75.00, 30 pts *(W) Wedding Arch - $120.00, 30 pts *(W) SNJ Arcade Game - $500.00, 60 pts *(W) Cotton Candy Gum - $85.00, 20 pts *(F) Sm. Chili Crate - $35.00, 10 pts *(F) Lg. Chili Crate - $75.00, 30 pts *(F) Fest Fence - $100.00, 50 pts *(F) Rowdy Rico Arcade Game - $500.00, 50 pts *(F) Pile of Tires - $130.00, 50 pts *(F) Choco Chili Gum - $85.00, 20 pts *(L) Sm. Luau Table *(L) Luau Boombox *(L) Luau Punch Table *(L) Luau Umbrella *(L) Surfboard *(L) Banana Gum *(J) Sm. Jubilee Table *(J) Md. Jubilee Table *(J) Lg. Jubilee Table *(J) Red Flag *(J) Blue Flag *(J) Powsicle Gum *(N) Sm. Neptune Table *(N) Md. Neptune Table *(N) Lg. Neptune Table *(N) Neptune Velvet Rope *(N) Neptune Column *(N) Jacksmith Arcade Game *(N) Grape Gum *(G) Sm. Gondola Table *(G) Lg. Gondola Table *(G) Gondola Trophy Case *(G) Gondola 500 Flag *(G) Black Cherry Gum *(H) Sm. Halloween Table *(H) Md. Halloween Table *(H) Lg. Halloween Table *(H) Belltower Ghost *(H) Hanging Bats *(H) Licorice Gum *(T) Sm. Harvest Table *(T) Md. Harvest Table *(T) Lg. Harvest Table *(T) Newspaper Stand *(T) Autumn Tree *(T) Cloudberry Gum *© Sm. Holiday Table *© Festive Phonograph *© Lg. Holiday Table *© Christmas Tree *© Fireplace *© Candy Cane Gum *(N) Sm. Rainbow Table *(N) Md. Rainbow Table *(N) Lg. Rainbow Table *(N) Stache Lamp *(N) New Year Fence *(N) Rainblow Gum 'Posters' *Large window *Thin window *Tall window *(V) Meatball poster (start) *(S) Ravioli poster *(W) Wedding poster *(F) Shrooms poster *(L) Spaghetti poster *(L) Gnocchi poster *(L) Breadstick poster *(J) Marinara poster *(G) Gondola 500 poster *(G) Alfredo poster *(H) Halloween poster *(H) Chicken poster *(H) Shrimp poster *(T) Thanks poster *(T) Crushida poster *(T) Focaccia poster *© Wreath poster *© Tomatoes poster *(N) New Year poster *(N) Mozzarella poster 'Wall/Floor' *(V) Valentine Block Wall *(V) Heart Wall *(V) Pink Carpet *(S) Shamrock Wall *(S) Green Striped Wall *(S) Green Carpet *(W) Lavender Oval Wall *(W) Wedding Stripe Wall *(F) Chili Wall *(F) Wooden Wall *(F) Chilifest Carpet *(L) Sunset Wall *(L) Teal Stripe Wall *(L) White Sand Floor *(J) Patriotic Wall *(J) Starstripe Wall *(J) Dark Star Carpet *(N) Yellow Block Wall *(N) Yellow Polka Wall *(N) Purple Planks *(G) Checkered Wall *(G) Red Diamond Wall *(G) Mono Swirl Floor *(H) Orange Stripe Wall *(H) Purple Plaid Wall *(H) Dark Wood Floor *(T) Mulitgrain Wall *(T) Harvest Wall *(T) Walnut Floor *© Forest Wall *© Candy Stripe Wall *© Red Floor *(Y) Prism Wall *(Y) Rainbow Stripe Wall *(Y) Lattice Floor 'Clothes' *Biker Helmet - $125.00 Badges There are 100 badges in Papa's Pastaria: *'Chili Cookoff: '''Unlock all Chilifest toppings *'Summer Fun: Unlock all Summer Luau toppings *'Patriotic: '''Unlock all Starlight Jubilee toppings *'Seafood Lover: 'Unlock all Neptune's Feast toppings *'Gondola Goodies: 'Unlock all Gondola 500 toppings *'Trick or Treat: 'Unlock all Halloween toppings *'Pasta Harvest: 'Unlock all Thanksgiving toppings *'Holiday Meal: 'Unlock all Christmas toppings *'New Year Celebration: 'Unlock all New Year toppings *'Playing Cupid: 'Unlock all Valentine's Day toppings *'Go Green: 'Unlock all St. Paddy's Day toppings *'Wedding Reception: 'Unlock all Romano Wedding toppings *'Papa's Return: 'Unlock Papa Louie *'Summer Vacation: 'Reach Summer *'Fall Harvest: 'Reach Autumn *'Winter Wonderland: 'Reach Winter *'Spring Has Sprung: 'Reach Spring *'Completed Calendar: 'Unlock all of the Holidays *'Pick Your Pasta: 'Unlock all of the Standard Pastas *'Learning the Basics: 'Serve 4 pasta orders *'Pasta Classica: 'Serve 30 orders with Spaghetti *'Mac Attack: Serve 30 orders with Macaroni *'Gnocchi Folk: '''Serve 30 orders with Gnocchi *'Ravioli Pro: Serve 30 orders with Ravioli *'Fettuccine Fan: '''Serve 30 orders with Fettuccine *'Formal Attire: 'Serve 30 orders with Bowtie Pasta *'Pass the Penne: 'Serve 30 orders with Penne Pasta *'Radiatori Rush: 'Serve 30 orders with Radiatori *'Super Saucer: 'Unlock all of the Standard Sauces *'Papa's Recipe: 'Serve 30 orders with Papa's Marinara Sauce *'Cream of the Crop: 'Serve 30 orders with Creamy Alfredo Sauce *'Cheese Please: 'Serve 30 orders with Three Cheese Sauce *'Garlicious: 'Serve 30 orders with Garlic Basil Sauce *'Beefy Blast: 'Serve 30 orders with Beefy Bolognese Sauce *'Top Topper: 'Unlock all of the Standard Toppings *'Meatball Mania: 'Serve 30 orders with Meatballs *'Mushroom Master: 'Serve 30 orders with Mushrooms *'Chicken Champ: 'Serve 30 orders with Chicken *'Sausage Grinder: 'Serve 30 orders with Sausage *'Tomato Topper: 'Serve 30 orders with Tomatoes *'Shrimp Server: 'Serve 30 orders with Shrimp *'Shellfish: 'Serve 30 orders with Clams *'Onion Wrangler: 'Serve 30 orders with Onion *'Prosciutto Pro: 'Serve 30 orders with Prosciutto *'Side of the Squid: 'Serve 30 orders with Calamari *'Green Garnish: 'Serve 30 orders with Green Peppers *'Shake It: 'Unlock all of the Standard Shakers *'Cheese Champion: 'Serve 30 orders with Parmesan Cheese *'More Mozzarella: 'Serve 30 orders with Grated Mozzarella *'Explosion of Flavor: 'Serve 30 orders with Crushida Pepper *'Spice Blend: 'Serve 30 orders with Italian Seasoning *'Freshly Ground: 'Serve 30 orders with Black Pepper *'Side Orders: 'Unlock all of the Breads *'Warm and Buttery: 'Serve 30 orders with Garlic Breadsticks *'Cheese Toast: 'Serve 30 orders with Cheesy Bread *'Grab a Slice: 'Serve 30 orders with Foccacia Bread *'Poppy Pro: 'Serve 30 orders with Poppyseed Rolls *'Hot and Flaky: 'Serve 30 orders with Crescent Rolls *'Pepperoni Pro: 'Serve 30 orders with Pepperoni Bread *'Bronze Beginning: 'Earn 5 Bronze Customer Awards *'Repeat Customers: 'Earn 15 Bronze Customer Awards *'Silver Medal: 'Earn 10 Silver Customer Awards *'Restaurant Regulars: 'Earn 15 Gold Customer Awards *'About Halfway There: 'Earn 42 Gold Customer Awards *'Go For the Gold: 'Earn Gold Customer Awards on all customers! *'Order Expert: 'Get a 100% Waiting Score on 20 orders *'Cooking Expert: 'Get a 100% Cooking Score on 20 orders *'Build Expert: 'Get a 100% Building Score on 20 orders *'Bread Expert: 'Get a 100% Bread Score on 20 orders *'Critically Acclaimed: 'Get a Blue Ribbon from Jojo the Food Critic *'Award Winning Pasta: 'Get 5 Blue Ribbons from Jojo the Food Critic *'Quality Assurance: 'Get 90% Service Quality or higher on five different days *'High Quality: 'Get 95% Service Quality or higher on 20 different days *'First Paycheck: 'Get your first paycheck on Pay Day *'Month's Pay *'Perfect!' *'One-Stop Shopping' *'Advertiser' *'Interior Decorator' *'Updated Wardrobe' *'New Coat of Paint' *'Upgrade Master' *'New Threads' *'Scarlett and the Shakers' *'Romano Family' *'Portallini Closers' *'New Faces' *'Worker Reunion' *'The Gang's All Here' *'Costumed Closers' *'Game Show Contestant' *'Winner!' *'Skillful Contestant' *'Big Winner' *'Grand Prize Winner' *'Pasta Pickup' *'Super Server' *'Gondoliers' *'Spooktacular' *'Holiday Spirit' Mini Games *Grab-a-Roni Gondola (New!) *Home Run Derby *Slider Escape (New!) *Hallway Hunt *Burgerzilla *Maple Shot (New!) *Mitch's Mess Trivia *The location of Papa's Pastaria is in the city of Portallini. *One of the new customers is the 2013 Kingsley's Customerpalooza winner, Hope. *This is the first gameria where neither of the chefs debuted in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! nor Papa's Pizzeria. *This is the second gameria featuring a chef (Doan, Tony's friend) based on a real person, the first being Papa's Wingeria with Mandi, Tony's wife. The third is Donuteria with Tony, the developer of Flipline. *This is the only gameria where the chefs' uniform comes with a tie. *More formal uniforms were chosen because they're working at a pasta restaurant in a classy town. *If you look closely in the intro, you seem to reside in Burgerburgh because of the the plane ticket's Departure Town. *This is the first Gameria to implement the Dining Room, and the first gameria where you can hire help. *This is the first game to have a Cook Station and a Bread Station. *This is the second game where an item in the order needs to stay warm in order to receive a good score for the station. *This is the first game that will allow the player to adjust either the music OR the sound. *When all the sound is muted, the toaster in the bread station can still be heard and the ads will have volume. *This is the first Gameria since Hot Doggeria where the tutorial customer is not the other "chef." *This is the first gameria in which the other chef will be absent from the game if you pick custom server. *This is the first Gameria since Pancakeria where a customer was ever absent. *For some people, getting 100% on the building score turned out to be harder than Papa's Cupcakeria because of the sauce and toppings. However it's still possible and others are still able to get some perfects. **It should noted that Papa Pastaria is the first game that lacks any posters or furnitures that boosts the score for ''all holiday toppings and few other ingredients. Because of this, players are required a lot of extra effort on customers' orders when their favorite holiday is active. *Kahuna returns to his old position as closer after three games as a regular customer. Matt said that they had Kahuna as a closer in Papa's Freezeria HD, so it 'felt right' to have Kahuna as a closer. This caused a considerable amount of backlash among fans. *Santa visits' only on Christmas and starts with a Silver Customer award. *How the closers dress up as Halloween: **Deano: Astronaut **Kahuna: Tiki man **Crystal: Frankenstein's Wife (Cannoli is a devil) **The rest of the closers, who were also closers for Cupcakeria, dress up the same as they did that time. *If you look closely in the intro when Doan/Utah/Custom Worker look up the Pastaria on Travel Trout, you can see a link to terms and conditions which may explain the fact that you had to ''work '''''for the Pastaria which the character does not click. *In the shop, in the Furniture and Wall/Floor tabs, when things are listed in holiday order, it starts from Valentine's Day to New Year, the order that Cupcakeria did, even though in this game it goes from Chilifest to Romano Wedding. *When the server enters the Order Station and activates the doorbell, it will ring with a soft, tinkling sound (sounding like: dinkading) but if a customer enters the station personally, the doorbell will make its usual sound (DRING-A-DING) characteristic of it since its introduction in Burgeria. *If the server is waiting to relay an order in line, he/she will not partake in entertainment devices (e.g. video games, tropical punch, bubblegum). *Two customers a day go to the dining room. They are the customer after the first one and the customer before the closer. *If the restaurant closes before any orders were taken, there will be a line of 3-5 customers. Once you take the order of the first person in the dining room, also the assistant, the assistant will come back again along with the closer. They will be in the same spot while walking for a few seconds. *The dining room customers don't seem to use any entertainment devices, but they'll still have the same speed of patience. *After Olga and Edoardo's wedding happens the player can view it again by clicking on the film camera icon after pausing the game, which is near the sound buttons. *You might notice that each closer orders a different bread (except Jojo) after all of them are unlocked. Deano gets the Garlic Breadstick, Kahuna gets the Cheesy Bread, Quinn gets the Pepperoni Bread, Crystal gets the Foccacia, Radlynn gets the Poppyseed Roll, and Xolo gets the Crescent Roll. *If there's pasta in a colander, and after serving a customer while there's still pasta in a colander, and there's nothing else in the build station, then it will redirect to the order station. *This is the first gameria where there are more female customers than male. * If you listen closely to the parade music, it sounds extremely similar to the Marinara Rapids from Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! * On all of the holiday sauces, except Rico's Chili, the jar shape is the same as one of the 5 standard sauces. * Starting from this game, when you get to rank 65 or unlock Papa Louie, an ending video will play. In this game, it's the wedding of Edoardo and Olga. Gallery worker_mochup.jpg|Pastaria Chefs - Doan and Utah PASTARIA.png|Papa's Pastaria Crystalandcannoli.jpg|A new customer for the Papa Louie series who will make her debut in 'Papa's Pastaria'. Hope-Kingsley.jpg|The new customer, Hope. hire_1.jpg|A preview of the new customer options hire_2.jpg hire_3.jpg hire_4.jpg hire_5.jpg thanksgiving03.jpg|Preview of a New ingredient thanksgiving01.jpg Kxtr6.png station_screens_01.jpg|The Cook Station station_screens_02.jpg|The Build Station station_screens_03.jpg|Building a plate of Three Cheese Gnocchi Clothing christmas flipline.jpg|preview of the holiday clothing Clothing glasses flipline.jpg|a lot of new glasses Clothing costum worker flipline.jpg|A custom worker wearing Christmas clothes bread_01.jpg|This is the new station: Bread Station soundfx.jpg|Separate sound and music!!!!!!!! launcdate.jpg|Launch Day!!!!!!!!! Papa's Pastaria - Title Screen.png Employee Manual.png Papa's Pastaria Free Flash Game Flipline Studios.png|Perfect header.jpg playnow.jpg Perfect Pasta for Deano.png Crystal.png Quinn Pastaria.png Olivia Perfect.jpg Olivia.jpg|One of the new customers, Olivia. She is a fan of Party Subs. romano wedding all pictures.png|SPOILER ALERT! The wedding slideshow. papa louie's formal outfit.png|Papa Louie's appearance for the wedding, and in the restaurant. nan.png|Says Nevada, "Perfect!" Akari and Quinn with wrong pastas.png|Akari and Quinn ordered wrong pastas Akari stole quinns pasta.png|Poor Akari ordered Quinn's pasta Aki's big smile.jpg|Akari's okay with her mac & alfredo Aki's messed up pasta4.png|Akari ordered a monster pasta!? Akari's pasta didn't cook.png Papas pastaria wedding.jpg|Little Edoardo and Olga at the wedding Just Married.png|Little Edoardo and Olga Romano-Just Married (Pastaria) Georgito as a Star Customer during St. Paddy's Day.png Olga in Papa's Pastaria.png PERFECT PASTA.png|Perfect day at Pastaria All Breads.jpg|All Breads Pasta Cooking.PNG|A screenshot taken at the pastaria Pasta Cooking 2.PNG|Another screenshot taken Weirdest Pasta Ever Seen.PNG|Weirdest Pasta Ever Seen! Untitled.jpg|All the pastas, sauces, shakers, toppings, raw breads and cooked breads ANGRY PAPA 1.jpg|BEST PASTA FAIL EVER!!!!!!!!!! 10294263_676738629060607_5715921414264904405_n.jpg|a icon of papa's pastaria 34.png|jojo's perfect order -0 A A Pastaria 1.PNG|Rico In The Second Chillifest -0 A A Pastaria 2.PNG|Rico Ordering During The Second Chillifest-Romano -0 A A Pastaria 3.PNG|Doan the Server telling the chef Pinch Hitwell's order -0 A A Pastaria 4.PNG|Wendy Ordering -0 A A Pastaria 5.PNG|Lets Cook Pasta 4 Customers -0 A A Pastaria 6.PNG|Hugo Ordering -0 A A Pastaria 7.PNG|Rico, Wendy And Hugo -0 A A Pastaria 8.PNG|Big Pauly ordering -0 A A Pastaria 9.PNG|Lets Cook Some Bread 4 Customers Okay Pasta - Clover.png Perfect Pasta for Penny.png Perfect Pasta for Rico 3.png Peggy is not pleased.png|Peggy is not pleased. no:Papa's Pastaria es:Papa's Pastaria.. Category:Flipline Studio Games Category:2013 Games Category:Papa's Pastaria Category:Games